Elder Gods
Elder Gods are mysterious God-like beings who control the Universe that they latch onto by absorbing the Source. They control the Universe through manipulation of the lesser races and also by Hoaxing devinity to win over many Guardians of the Universes (Angel-kind). Though initially a mysterious voice of God and possessing spirit of the Head guardian, the Elder Gods are malicious manipulators of free will and only care to feed and play with the weak minded, they are regarded as the cause of "all of the conflict and strife throughout history", and as the main antagonists of the Multiverse as a whole. Depicted as a sentient, writhing mass of tentacles and eyes dwelling deep below the Veil of Physical Exsistance, Elder Gods claimed to be the hub of the Wheel of Fate, the preternatural cycle of birth, death and rebirth to which all souls were drawn. However, Tariel later discovered that the Elder Gods of merely being parasites which feeds off the souls of the dying to sustain their exsistance. Thus, as Vampires were immortal as the soul of these beings cannot be destroyed just like Dark Angels means their souls did not flow with the Wheel, they, and especially Dark Angels, served as its greatest enemies. Humans are all manipulated by Destiny and Fate, fate is what the Elder God creates to keep the wheel turning and to feed his hunger, it write the fabric of Mortal lives, as Long as the being has a Soul that is vulnerable to death. Beings with Free Will: Vampires: Because of the part blood that comes from Dark Angels, they have a medium of free will however because of the once mortal part of them, they can be manipulated to a certain small degree Dark Angels: They were considered the Rolemodels for free will as they cannot die and had no binding soul (meanins the soul cannot be destroyed and recycled) Cybernetic beings: They do not have a soul of organic nature, however can be given souls if they being has a mind capacity to imagine, as souls are simply magical life-force that allows mortals to weild magic and magic requires an imaginative mind to master. Angels(Formerly): Angels had free will but most of them signed away the souls they had bound to serve the Elder God, although immortal, this was only sustained by the Elder God known as Unspoken (now known as Eddrel Ogeth in his reincarnated form). Some Angels never accepted such as Lucifer, Gabriel and Sephireon and hence were looked down upon. Demons: Lucifer realised the secret behind God which was that he was not a divine loving being rather a parasite, he created an army of free beings which were mutated humans by manipulating the lifestream to divert the souls of the rebellous and sometimes Evil to fight against The Elder God, by manipulating the forms and changing them into Demons (albeit against the wills of these beings) he gave them free will however with a mortal side they still can be turned into Angels which means they are not completely free. Elven or Eldar races alike: Immortality, in life they cannot be manipulated however in death the Elven kind would normally fall into the maw of the Elder God, some do still but the "Spirit of Elden" will sometimes protect the being strong enough to sustain him/herself through the pain of the saving and end up in the afterlife of the Elves Known as the ascension, this makes them ethereal in the current universe, seeing the world a new. Cursed Spirits: Necromancers can call on the souls of the dead whome have a strong presence at the place they died, these spirits get ressurected through soul reconstruction, however since the Elder Gods would have eaten the soul, the mind and form of the being can only be brough back atrificially making them brainless and weak minded with a frail body, they have free will IF the Necromancer allows it, but they are easily manipulated by a Necromancer or Vampire. Edo-Tensei Spirits: Edo-Tensei is a finer tuned ability to call forth the dead to fight, it was created by the Dark Angels as a way of preserving mortal loved ones, it was then passed to humans, what the ability does is it actually reverses the effects of Soul destruction by infinitely keeping the soul in a constant state of limbo, right before the devouring, it gives them form and constant state, manipulation of Fate itself, however seals were also created to control these people as potential indestructible warriors, otherwise they cannot be affected by an Elder God. Creator God: This being is the one above all, The Infinite One is more powerful than an Elder God however The Elder God is the only thing that the Creator God cannot remove from exsistance as they are the only things that are not reality. In the words of the Seer: " Elder Gods come from en exsistance that has never exsisted, only the two who were there remember... and i have spoken to the one of them, The Infinite One." Paradox is also a Creator God from the "Exsistance that never exsisted" and one of the two that remembers. People whome had lifelines manipulated by a Dark Angel also have some free will, however it is easy for an Elder God to manipulate the world around them and also to a wholey degree control their life. Powers and Abilities: All-Powerful to any "Manipulative" races (Races with Souls bound to the Wheel), controls the fabric of that universe however beings who are free from control... cannot be DIRECTLY affected by the power. All-Knowing to any "Manipulative" races (Races with Souls bound to the Wheel) Beneath the veil fo exsistance, between life and death, inbetween exsistance and non-exsistance, only within the Source can this being exsist, filled with the souls of the dead. Otherwise he is everwhere but cannot be touched or seen unless allowed or have the purified sight. Total-Dominance, controlling the lives of beings with souls bound to the Source it controls.